The present invention is directed to a lifting cap adapted to be attached to the distal end of the handle of a laryngoscope to facilitate oral endotracheal intubation, and in particular to a lifting cap having an abutment member that is adapted to extend radially outwardly from the handle and a threaded shaft adapted to releasably connect the abutment member to the distal end of the handle.
In performing an oral endotracheal intubation procedure the blade of a laryngoscope is inserted into the mouth of a patient. The tip of the blade is positioned at or near the epiglottis depending on whether a straight or curved laryngoscope blade is being used. While the user manually grips the handle of the laryngoscope, the user lifts the laryngoscope along the central axis of the laryngoscope handle to lift the epiglottis and allow direct viewing of the vocal cords. In many cases, the lifting of the laryngoscope is difficult and two medical personnel may be required to achieve proper intubation. Lifting of the laryngoscope requires the user to maintain a strong manual grip on the laryngoscope handle to prevent the user""s hand from slipping on the handle and often requires considerable force or strength to lift the laryngoscope in the proper direction. This often leads to undesired xe2x80x9ccrankingxe2x80x9d or rotating of the laryngoscope which can cause trauma to the airway, broken or damaged teeth of the patient, and failed intubation attempts.
A lifting cap for a laryngoscope for use in facilitating oral endotracheal intubation. The laryngoscope includes a blade having a first end and second end wherein the first end is adapted to be inserted into the oral opening of a patient. The laryngoscope includes a handle adapted to be manually grasped by the hand of a user. The handle includes a first end, a second end, a central axis extending from the first end to the second end, and a peripheral surface extending around the central axis. The proximal or second end of the handle is coupled to the blade. The lifting cap is attached to the distal or first end of the handle. The lifting cap includes an abutment member such as a circular plate having a proximal surface that extends outwardly from adjacent the peripheral surface of the shaft to an outer edge. The lifting cap includes an end cap that is attached to the proximal surface of the plate. The end cap includes a threaded shaft that is adapted to be releasably attached to the first end of the handle. The lifting cap enables the user to loosen their grip on the handle and to slide their hand upward until it engages the proximal surface of the abutment member such that the user can apply force to the abutment member to lift the laryngoscope. The force applied by the user against the abutment member assists the user in lifting the handle in the proper direction while minimizing handle cranking.